


fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.番外二

by tltz1



Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [7]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556380
Kudos: 2





	fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.番外二

黑暗中只有昏黄的火光。  
爱德蒙注视着光和影子的分界线。它太过朦胧，照在布料上又晕散开，光就一点点过渡到阴影里，爬过床单和被褥，纱一般掩在肌肤上。  
天草缩在被子里，柔软的棉被让他看上去又小又软，如同一只团在火炉边的猫。这场景非常温馨和谐，直到爱德蒙把手里的蜡烛转了一圈。  
“别装死了。”  
天草有点可怜巴巴地抬眼望向他，往被子里又缩了一点，含混地“嗯”一声，没有任何配合的意思。  
爱德蒙直接伸手将被子往下扯，对方的腰线立刻被火光照亮，脊骨处的线条因为凹陷滑进阴影，整个人就像一道弯曲的水彩，有种油画般的明暗对比。他放弃抵抗般趴在床上，臀线就被被子挡去一半，半遮半掩的，朦胧到欲盖弥彰。  
他的手指悬在半空，离天草的身体不过几厘米。天草把脸埋在床单里，所以根本看不到他的动作——他眯起眼，手指忽然向下一点又移开，看着他一个激灵，自暴自弃地转过脸：“我又没说不行……”  
“嗯，但是你看起来也不像乐于合作。”  
天草又往被子里缩了缩，没吭声。  
爱德蒙放下蜡烛，直接把他扯出来，抽出自己的腰带在他手腕上转了几圈，把他铐在床头。天草象征性地挣扎着，到最后像是意识到无法让他改变想法，满腹委屈地垂下头，肩膀稍微绷紧，像一个被绑好的沙包。  
爱德蒙觉得天草在这件事上一直对自己有所误解。他好像觉得自己装可怜会让爱德蒙心软，但实际上，爱德蒙对“可怜”“顺从”这些属性有种古怪的施虐欲。他的手指在天草肩头移动，对着肩胛骨附近的肉一掐，清晰的红痕立刻混到光线造成的橙黄里。  
“爱德蒙……”  
“叫主人。”  
“主人。”天草小声说，“但是怎么想都会疼啊。”  
爱德蒙默默端起蜡烛，直接将蜡油倒了下去。  
“嘶……”有点烫，被蜡油碰过的肌肤立刻警觉起来，滑过身体的是光和热度，蜡油快速在身体表面凝固，热量冲刷着附近的血管，“嗯，没事……爱德蒙、行吧，主人、你手千万别抖、”他有点害怕。那是一种战斗的本能，野兽般对火焰和热度的畏惧，“这里易燃物真的太多了嘶……”  
爱德蒙面无表情地将蜡油往他肩膀滴，看着他缩起脖子，不吭声了。  
……就像藏起爪子的掠食动物一样。  
他注视着光中融化的蜡油向下坠落，划出一条直线，在肌肤上变成一块小小的、中间凹陷的蜡痕。天草变得没有声音了，他垂着眼，双手在束缚间相互磨蹭，指尖顶着自己的另一只手；双臂和腰腹形成一条完整的线，光就把边缘变得异常清晰；他缓慢地呼吸着，胸部的线条就细微地动，带得光也动起来。他将蜡油往下滴，肩胛、脊线、侧腰和靠近臀部的腰窝，仿佛在他后背用可以清洗的颜料绘画。在肌肤上扩散的热度让对方调整着呼吸，身体像是从沉眠中被唤醒，热量一寸寸扩散到四肢，随着血液涌向指尖。爱德蒙总是有种奇怪的凝视——他的动作总让他觉得自己在被极其专注地看着，即使并没有和对方目光接触。他的身体因为对方的行动紧绷，涌动的热量慢、但是坚定。太奇怪了。那种目光并不很色情，却总是让他的羞耻心大声叫嚷。  
“天草。”身后传来的声音压低到擦着耳膜，“很漂亮。”  
天草想哭。爱德蒙的话没有任何值得反驳的点，但每个字都让他耳朵发红。  
爱德蒙将烧到一半的蜡烛放在托盘上，托盘立在水盘中间，是一种古老的防火灾措施。他察觉到天草的身体稍微放松了些，于是心情愉快地拿出了震动球。

“唔……”过分。天草的手腕被绑在床头，眼罩、铃铛、蜡痕、然后是震动球。爱德蒙的手指在他体内搅动，将震动球推得更深。黑暗中所有感官都被放大，细微的震动也会像一场没有尽头的攻击，软肉被震颤、撞击，爱德蒙的手指让它一点点滑进深处，震感慢慢向小腹内部移，“嗯、嗯……”有点太深了。深处的震动甚至有点虚幻感，他感觉到爱德蒙的手指顺着它转了一圈，柔软的肠壁被触碰时有种奇怪的颤抖，“唔……主人，这是想做什么、嗯、呃——呃，呃……”爱德蒙的动作突然变得激烈，他撕扯着内部，太深的地方好像分不清到底有没有受伤，疼痛和触碰的感觉都是混杂的，天草忍不住喘息起来，脑海里一片奇怪的白，不安和信赖居然也能交织在一起，让他整个人都发软。没关系。应该没关系，爱德蒙不是那么没分寸的人、“嗯——爱德蒙、主人，主人——嘶……”身后的人在变得陌生。爱德蒙的欲望腾起时他是相当危险的。  
但是没关系。应该没关系。  
“天草。”他呢喃般叫他的名字，探入第二根手指去在深处转动那颗震动球，它在他体内嗡嗡响着，将混杂的感受往脊骨传达，“嗯、我在……”爱德蒙的另一只手搭在他臀部，手指向上顶着腰窝，“唔，唔……”他在他的身体上推动，在蜡油边缘摩挲，发烫的肌肤在触碰中蹿起电流般让人小脑发热的快感，蜡片被按压时边缘顶着肌肤，并不鲜明的痛觉混着更大的“被触碰”的认知，他感觉到自己的乳头在身体和床单间变硬，性幻想总是会让他觉得羞耻，而爱德蒙十分清楚如何激起他的幻想。他感觉到手指在动，和体内的震动球一样，细小的快感堆积起来，汇聚成清晰的热潮。在触碰他的人是爱德蒙、他再次向自己强调，但他摸不准对方的行动。黑暗就像催情的药物，他的腰肢稍微移开一点，立刻就被按回原处，“呃……说点什么、拜托……”  
爱德蒙的吻落在他腰间，他一激灵，感觉后颈的汗毛都立了起来。软而热，在敏感的腰腹移动，肩背和双腿都忍不住随之用力，身体的触感太过鲜明，对方吻他、手指在他体内翻搅，将震动传递到更大的范围、没有任何掩饰地想要侵犯他，“嗯、嗯……”沉默是另一种回答，对方的视线实质般舔舐他，他能感觉到在自己腰间顺着肌肉线条滑落到大腿的目光，并且他硬了。  
爱德蒙的手指忽然越过他的肩膀，转过他的脸，抚上嘴唇。天草舔了舔他的手指，就像能提取他的信息素，“可以了，真的、嗯——”  
爱德蒙的回应是把震动球调高了一档。  
现在它在他体内冲撞、来回地震动，甚至向更深处顶，“嗯、嗯——”剧烈的震动带动了周围的肉壁，他分不清到底有没有照顾敏感点，反正全都在抖，连他的手指都在跟着移动，“呃……”爱德蒙的嘴唇碰着蜡痕，热从点扩散到面，“唔，你说话……”他不说，就像他整个人都已经变成了器物的一部分，专注地玩弄他的身体，“嗯，嗯……”震动让身体内部变得越发敏感，充血的肠壁带着润滑液裹擦震动球，平时根本不会有触觉的地方被它唤醒，爱德蒙的手指旋转着球身，略带凹凸的表面滑过内部，“呃——”抵到了某个地方，像烟花之类的火焰突然在骨头里烧起来，“嗯，嗯——啊，哈啊……”不对、太奇怪了、他用尖牙叼住爱德蒙的手指，含混地请求：“主人，说点什么吧……”  
“你知道吗，”做科研一般，爱德蒙的手指在他体内推动，“这里——”他忽然一弯手指，按上稍浅的腺体，天草的呼吸都停止了一瞬，“你很喜欢被别人用物品玩弄。越是单纯稳定的动作——”他的手指有节奏地按压着，把腺体向内顶，“你就越兴奋。你是能从羞耻中得到快乐的那种人。”  
“……”天草不知道道具更羞耻还是爱德蒙的话更羞耻，反正他现在要烧起来了。他小声呜咽着想从他手下逃开，但爱德蒙的手指用力一按，震动球直接顶上深处的软肉，“唔、唔……”他的胸膛激烈地起伏起来，呼吸好像够不上大脑的供氧，“嗯、呃……呃，呃……”  
“你很舒服。”爱德蒙的声音从他头顶传来，“不顾你的想法对你的身体施加行动也会让你兴奋。你这个人本身就是那种喜欢被搞的性格。最奇怪的是，我这么说，你居然会害羞。”  
“你躺在这试试……呃，呃——”天草的身体开始发抖，爱德蒙好像离他很近又很远，他能感觉到对方的呼吸，却无法确定对方的欲望究竟在转移向什么，体内的按压变得激烈，就像在刻意地嘲笑他——没有更多的接触地玩弄，但是他的身体像在瓦解，“唔……”阴茎抵着床单，纤维的触感在柔嫩的顶端滑动，“嗯、啊……”爱德蒙不紧不慢地在他身上滑动手指，他总是顺着线条走，将他的长发拉到后背又拂下去，“唔……”穴肉纠缠着手指，在内部滑动的欲望将身体的神经连结起来，一处的触感总能带动其他地方，天草蜷起腿，感觉到爱德蒙的小指在自己大腿内侧刮蹭，“唔——爱德蒙、嘶……”他不让他叫他的名字，而这其实是进一步地逼他进入孤立无援。  
“主人、说点什么……！”  
爱德蒙的回应是手指在内部的抠挖，震动球被拉回浅处，直接撞上腺体，天草脑子一空，本能地咬住了自己的嘴唇；他的手和床头撞在一起，眼睛在布带下快速转动，不行、震动太过鲜明地顶着敏感处，就像阴茎已经深入体内撞击穴肉，爱德蒙能看到他不断地舔自己的嘴唇，天草很少表现出这样的不安——但不安会让神经更加敏锐，爱德蒙的手指向下一按，狠狠抵着腺体往体内走，天草的腰肢在他身下弹跳起来，“嗯、嗯——啊，哈啊……呃、嗯……”他的声音带了细微的啜泣，“不行、说点什么、我、嗯，嗯……”爱德蒙拎起蜡烛将新的蜡油落在他手腕，突然被关照的部位立刻一收，手指搅在一起，“啊，啊……主人、拜托、呃——”  
爱德蒙抽出手指，插进他的身体。  
体内的温度总是更高，发烫的肉壁立刻紧紧绞住对方的欲望，天草紧紧握着手，爱德蒙的推进是一场太过漫长的进犯，他脑海里一片被深入的酥麻，“唔……”插入、一点点向内、连同震动一起往里推、他夹紧双腿，但无法阻止、身体被填满，他根本想不到还能做什么，自己好像变成了被穿在阴茎上的肉，当对方的脚腕蹭着他的脚腕时，他的眼泪直接就掉了下来。  
“说话……”手指在床头撞出脆响，疼痛和可怕的深入同时折磨着神经，“说话，爱德蒙、嗯、嗯——”他往里撞，不管不顾地插入最深处又拔出，大开大合地干他，依旧没有任何多余的声音，“唔、啊，啊……爱德蒙、嗯，唔……你、呃，呃……说话、啊……”理性和快感搏斗着，身体突然被有力地侵犯，他好像才发现自己的欲望已经积累到让意识昏沉，小脑和后颈一片酥麻，他喘息着，在他身下挣扎，而深处的震动让他四肢无力。为什么、他听到对方的声音，在他后脑紧贴着的吐气声，“唔、唔——”他被对方抱在怀里，整个身体都能感觉到熟悉的温度和气息，心脏像是终于找到了可以安放的地方，他向后靠，感觉到对方的呼吸吐在后颈，“呃、啊，啊……”  
“天草。”  
他软在对方怀里，大腿抽搐着，眼泪落进布带，“唔、唔……”爱德蒙抹了一把他的小腹，将精液擦到他脸上，“天草。”他叫他的每一个音都让他全身震颤，“嗯、嗯……”爱德蒙抱住他的腰，将阴茎狠狠埋入身体，震动球在体内激烈地摩擦，“啊，哈啊……”不行、大脑开始变得空白，他的手指无意识地挣扎着，想要去抓对方的手，“里面、我、唔、”他的声音在黑暗中异常淫靡甜腻，“啊，哈啊……我、喜欢、没事的、我喜欢……”  
“你喜欢……？”  
“嗯、啊，哈啊……喜欢、你……所以、没关呃——”他的脖颈猛然扬起，被对方用肩膀顶住，“唔，唔……”爱德蒙的手在他嘴里搅动，以一种仿佛要撕裂他的态度，“呃、唔……”最深处、他听到自己的心跳声、穴道紧紧咬着对方的阴茎，连同在体内震颤的异物，“唔……”  
爱德蒙的手指拉扯着他的舌头，唾液顺着对方的手腕向下流。光照亮了他面容的一半，能清楚地看到因为快乐放松的神情，“唔、唔……”他真的欠肏。爱德蒙将自己压进他体内，感觉到对方的小腹在颤抖，被他抱在怀里的身体随着他的进攻弹跳，汗水使得头发湿漉漉地黏在身上，发丝在烛火中泛着织物一样的光泽，爱德蒙的手从他嘴里滑到肩头，“嗯、啊，啊……不、太、”他们的大腿紧贴着，因而爱德蒙知道他在痉挛，肌肉绷紧又放开，线条的弧度在光中起伏，“嗯、嗯……啊，不、不行的……”里面、太满了、好像有更多的东西快要溢出来，爱德蒙咬他的后颈，舔吮脊骨，听他的哽咽，“唔、唔……”  
“天草。”  
怀里的人又是一抖，再一次射出来。他几乎没力气说话了，后背在他胸前蹭着，又乖又软，“唔、唔……”  
“天草……”  
“嗯、主、呜……主人……”  
爱德蒙将他的头发拢到胸前，刮着他的乳头。天草在他怀里动了动，整个人都往下沉。  
“天草。”  
“嗯……”  
“天草。”他舔他的耳垂，贴着他的耳朵叫他，“时贞。”  
他的耳朵再一次在他的注视中变红了。  
“睡觉、睡觉好不好……”他挣了挣自己的手腕，还是没挣动，干脆瘫下去，“别闹了，爱德蒙——”  
“叫主人。”  
“……主人。”一秒乖巧的小黑猫，“里面难受。”  
爱德蒙撸了一把他的长发，终于准许他睡了。


End file.
